Truly Madly Deeply
by Fushigikage
Summary: Sherlock é um dos mais belos e imponentes anjos do paraíso. Porém, com o passar das eras, a soberba vai tomando conta dele, fazendo com que o seu ego fique cada vez mais inflamado. Isto é um crime gravíssimo no céu - passível de expulsão para a escuridão eterna. Diante disso, Mycroft intercede por ele e Sherlock precisará se redimir.


Dedico estas linhas à pessoa que tornou que elas fossem possíveis; essa mesma pessoa que é o motivo do meu sorriso e das minhas alegrias.

Não é muito, mas te dedico todo meu cuidado, carinho e amor. Cuidarei de ti por toda minha vida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O anjo que quase caiu

Sherlock é um dos anjos mais belos e imponentes do paraíso. Por ser um dos anjos que mais agradavam ao Senhor, ele foi ficando soberbo com o passar das eras - o que era um crime gravíssimo, passível de expulsão do paraíso.

Temendo pelo pior, o arcanjo Mycroft, sempre atento e cauteloso, intercedeu por Sherlock. Como era um arcanjo importante, não só pelo poder que tinha, mas pelas estratégias que tinha para proteger celestiais e humanos das mais devassas criaturas demoníacas, conseguiu que seu pedido de clemência fosse ouvido.

Porém, Sherlock deveria aprender uma lição para que, talvez, pudesse voltar a ser o anjo bondoso o qual já foi um dia.

\- Mycroft, eu já disse que não! - Esbravejou, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

\- Você não tem escolha, meu caro - o outro respondeu calmamente - O Pai está prestes a te lançar na escuridão e de lá não tem volta! Ou já esqueceu o que aconteceu com nossos irmãos?

Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta do local. Estavam no pico de uma montanha na Terra tão alta, que era possível tocar as nuvens com as mãos. Sherlock não estava gostando daquela conversa. Embora sua vontade fosse a de se virar e fazer as coisas do seu jeito, sabia que não teriam clemência com ele. Ele ainda podia lembrar o que aconteceu com os seus irmãos ao longo dos milênios - todos que se corrompiam não tinham uma segunda chance.

Um suspiro longo e pesado escapou. O que Mycroft estava pensando ao propor algo assim para ele? Sherlock não conseguia não pensar nessa ideia como sendo totalmente absurda.

\- Você precisa se decidir, Sherlock - Mycroft interrompeu o silêncio - Ou irão decidir por você. Ou você vira anjo da guarda do garoto, ou será lançado fora.

Onde já se viu? Um anjo poderoso como ele rebaixado a anjo da guarda. A ideia de ser guardião de um humano lhe dava calafrios de horror. De fato, não eram todos os anjos que gostavam dessa criação do Senhor - muitos desprezam os humanos por sua forma frágil e falta de poder; outros, ainda, invejavam a misericórdia que o Pai tinha para com eles.

\- Que assim seja. - Sherlock respondeu e, se fosse humano, estaria sentindo náuseas.

Mycroft fez um sinal em sua testa e Sherlock sentiu uma luz diferente o tocar. Quando olhou em volta, já não estavam mais no pico da montanha - mas, sim, no quarto de um garoto que devia ter seus dez anos.

\- Ele é o seu protegido - e a voz do arcanjo estava ainda mais forte do que o de costume - E você é o protetor dele. Se algo lhe acontecer, Sherlock, você será cobrado. Entendeu?

Sherlock fez um sinal afirmativo. Passou os olhos pelo quarto de seu protegido. Aparentemente, era um garoto normal: haviam brinquedos em um canto, cadernos, livros e todas as coisas que crianças humanas tem. Parou próximo da cama onde um menino loiro dormia tranquilamente.

Mycroft retirou um pergaminho de suas vestes celestiais e recomeçou a falar.

\- Seu nome é John Hamish Watson - sua voz, embora solene, parecia enumerar itens em uma lista - Ele tem dez anos de idade. Tem uma irmã mais nova, alguns amigos - Tommy é seu melhor amigo, mas se mudou faz um mês. Seu maior sonho é se tornar médico e ter uma família. Isso deve bastar. Agora, sele o compromisso.

Sherlock, muito a contragosto, se inclinou na direção do garoto adormecido. Afastou o cabelo loiro da testa e depositou ali um beijo.

O arcanjo guardou o pergaminho e fitou Sherlock seriamente. O anjo sentiu um súbito medo.

\- Cuide dele. Sua permanência no paraíso depende disso.

E, então, o arcanjo desapareceu.

Sherlock sabia da responsabilidade, mas não podia deixar de imaginar o quão entediante seria aquilo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olá, pessoas (?), aqui vão as considerações finais:

\- os personagens não me pertencem;

\- o título é por conta de um filme que eu amo muito (mas também tem aquela música do Sandy e Junior e pá q);

\- não escrevo tem quase dez anos, então é capaz de estar uma bosta;

\- provável que essa fic seja postada também em outros sites que eu tenho conta (Wattpad, Nyah! Fanficfion, Social Spirit);

\- ela é única e exclusivamente dedicada ao meu anjo (que também é minha protegida), que independente de qualquer coisa, é a luz que ilumina os meus dias sz

Bem, se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar. Pode usar o espaço pra me xingar, dizer que não gostou e tal. Todo feedback é bem vindo (?).

E é isso. Até mais ~


End file.
